Gummy Game
by Read and Write Maniac
Summary: Una fiesta donde Sakura, un paquete de gomitas y una botella. ¿Que tal si jugamos a la gomita? Quien te toque, alimentaras por tu boca, sin importar quien y enfrente de todos. ¿Que puede pasar? ¿nada cierto? No tan rápido Naruto... SasuNaru One-shot


**Jejeje, acá tengo algo corto que se me paso por la mente mientras dibujaba una escena xD**

**Para serles sincera, nunca pensé que lo subiría a esta página, ni tampoco que la desarrollaría un poquito más, pero parece que es graciosa porque a una persona le gusto, y es por eso que ahora lo subí.**

**Pareja: SasuNaru. Mención de NejiNaru, Gaanaru ~ no te gusta? no leas! **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nada más que decir~ disfruten**

En una fiesta organizada por Sakura, todos que conocía de su edad fueron, algunos porque querían, otros... porque los obligaron (amenazados) o tenían algún motivo en especial.

Hasta ese minuto, todo había ido tranquilamente. Fue entonces que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea. Decidió jugar algo tan clásico como verdad o castigo, solo que este requería un bolsa de Frugelés y una botella.

Sakura: juguemos a... la gomita! Y como siempre jugaremos con la botella *cha! ojala me salga Sasuke!*

Naruto: Bien! *no tengo idea como se juega pero se ve entretenido*uno puede elegir el sabor, ¿verdad?

Sakura (asintiendo): ne Sasuke-kun, vas a jugar ¿cierto?.

Sasuke: Me niego. *si una de esas tipas toca a mi dobe las mato! Y si me sale una de ellas vomito*

Naruto: Vamos Sasuke, no es tan malo *eso espero... porque ni entiendo cual es el punto de tener una botella y una paquete de frugelé*

Sasuke: hmph... *¿quién se puede resistir a esa carita? Es tan tierno...*

Ino: pero se tienen que respetar las reglas... si te salió, lo haces! sin importar quién te toque, sin importar nada.

Shikamaru: Me parece interesante.

Naruto: Siii! qué tal si ya partimos *a que se habrá querido referir Ino*

Todos en la habitación *enserio no le importa? ¡¿Qué pasa si le sale un hombre?"

Gaara y Neji: Yo me uno * en una de esas me sale Naruto*

Kiba: ¿Porque a si de repente? ¿Algún interés en especial *a que es por Naruto, jejeje, son tan predecibles*

Gaara y Neji (con voz monótona) : Nada en especial...

Ten ten: Empecemos!

Sakura: ¿Qué tal si empieza Naruto que esta tan animado? *hmmm... tendrá algún interés especial ¿o simplemente no le importa?*

Naruto: Gracias Sakura-chan! *¿Quien me tocará? Demo no tengo idea que hay que hacer... ohh bueno, después me explicarán. No puede ser tan malo*

La botella giró y paulatinamente se detuvo en... todos se quedaron sorprendidos, inclusive Neji y Gaara que también tenían una pisca de decepción.

Naruto: Yay! Me tocó Sasuke-teme! *¿qué les pasa a todos? De repente el ambiente se volvió tenso*

Todos: *¿Que?*

Naruto: *creo que el ambiente empeoró aun más. Maldición, justo lo que no quería*

Sasuke (enrojecido): Terminemos con esto rápido *Amo este juego, y no perderé esta oportunidad*

Naruto (sonrojado): Esta bien, pero ¿qué hay que hacer?

Silencio total en la habitación... *eso explica tanto* pensaron.

Ino: emm... tienes que darle a Sasuke una gomita... a través de tu boca...

Naruto (completamente rojo) : ¡¿queee? *que vergüenza, que vergüenza*

Sakura: Ne, Ino, Naruto no sabía de que se trataba el juego... qué tal si lo dejamos pasar... *¡Maldición! como puede ocurrir esto. ¡Por favor que lo deje pasar!*

Gaara: Estoy de acuerdo, dejemos que tire otra vez *Así le salgo yo y no ese Uchiha*

Sasuke: reglas, son reglas *no dejare pasar esta oportunidad, y no me puedo arriesgar a que otra persona toque sus labios*

Ino: Sasuke está en lo cierto *¡OMG Yaoi! no puedo perderme esta oportunidad, necesito mi cámara* (saca el celular del bolsillo)

Neji: Ino... el no sabía, es injusto... *Uchiha con suerte... cuanto daría yo por estar en su lugar.*

Ten Ten: No, no, no.

Naruto: Ne... no importa... Ino y Sasuke tienen razón *este sería como mi primer beso... ¡y es con Sasuke!... pero hay que respetar las reglas... y no me voy a escapar*

Ino: Ya escucharon. Ahora Naru, elige un sabor.

Naruto (totalmente rojo): emm... frutilla...

Ino: póntelo en la boca (Naruto le saco el envoltorio y la puso) Ahora no puedes dejar que quede algún rastro de ese dulce en tu boca, okey. Pero nada, de nada (Naruto asintió)

El rubio giró un poco la cabeza hacia Uchiha y lentamente se acercó con la brillante gomita roja a los labios del otro. Sasuke sintió como se pulso se aceleraba mientras se acercaba. No podía creer que finalmente sería capaz de probar esos labios que tanto había soñado.

Naruto por otra parte, desviaba la mirada constantemente, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo de no tener algún contacto visual con Sasuke, fue imposible.

El ojiazul se acercaba tan lentamente que Uchiha, sin aguantar más se lanzó a devorar los labios del otro prácticamente. Y para prolongar más el contacto, empujó la gomita a la boca del trigueño.

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Cuando sintió que después del dulce entró otra cosa más. Algo estaba invadiendo su boca, y la registraba, sin dejar espacio sin tocar.

Finalmente los dos órganos se encontraron y una corriente inexplicable pasó por la espina dorsal de ambos. Uchiha, tratando de profundizar el beso, con una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio lo acerco aun más.

El ojiazul soltó un leve gemido, que hiso que Sasuke se calentara de una forma que nunca se imaginó.

Pero ese instante tan perfecto no podía durar, para su desgracia Gaara tiró de Naruto y Neji de Sasuke, separándolos.

El ojiazul aspiró aire desesperado, permitiendo que cierta castaña se fijara en la gomita roja que aun estaba adentro de la boca. El moreno gruño y miro a quienes se atrevieron a interrumpirlos de forma amenazante.

Neji: Uchiha! No te aproveches de Naruto.

Gaara: Te pudiste haber controlado, ¿no?. Mira como lo dejaste.

Ino: Ya... tranquilícense ustedes dos. *Esto sí que fue un espectáculo*

Ten Ten (en ton malicioso): Además, si no se dieron cuanta, el juego aun no acaba. Sasuke aun no saca la gomita de Naruto *más acción por un rato*

Neji y Gaara (furiosos): ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA PERMITIRÉ QUE SASUKE TOQUE A NARUTO DE NUEVO!

Shikamaru: que problemático... Neji, Gaara, por más que odien aceptarlo, así son las reglas del juego. Y me importa un carajo sus problemas emocionales. Asique dejen que Sasuke termine con esto rápido para que así sigamos.

Neji: ¿Cómo quieres que lo permita? *estuvo a punto de violarlo ante mis ojos!* (Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Neji)

Sasuke: Bastardo, déjame terminar con esto *si me interrumpen de nuevo, allí sí que se van a lamentar*

Naruto: ya... (respira) tranquilos (respira) t-terminar (respira hondo) juego... *además quiero saber que era ese sentimiento*

Gaara (de mala gana): Bien.

Sasuke (acercándose lenta y seductoramente) : Será un gusto *su sabor es tan adictivo... es mi droga*

Naruto: *Es tan sexy... espera... ¡Qué es esto! ¡Significa que soy g-gay! El es hombre... y yo me siento atraído por el... ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy gay! ¿O bi? ¡Que importa! Me atrae Sasuke. ¡MIERDAAAAA!* ¡HIEEEE!

Saltó del suelo y se tiró sus cabellos. En seguida miró a su alrededor desesperado, como un gato atrapado y buscó una salida. Corrió hacia ella y salió a la calle, dejando el sonido de un portazo retumbando en los oídos de los demás.

Kiba fue el primero en romper el silencio: ¿Qué diablos paso?

Sasuke: ese idiota... *acaso es bipolar? Rubio idiota* iré a buscarlo.

El moreno se paró tranquilo y camino a la puerta. Pronto se escucho otro portazo. Ino se paró al instante y cubrió la puerta, pensando que podía pasar después. Y como lo predijo, sucedió.

Neji (enojado): Sal de allí, tengo que buscar a Naruto

La rubia negó.

Gaara: Ino, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme acá.

Ten Ten: Si no se dieron cuenta, esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, en privado. Esperen un rato.

Por otra parte el rubio corría como si le persiguiera el diablo a su departamento. Subió las escaleras tan rápido que todas las personas con las que se encontró solo vieron un rayo amarillo. Abrió su puerta y sin molestarse en cerrarla se tiró a su cama.

Naruto: *¡NO, NO, NO, NO, es mi MEJOR AMIGO! ¡No puedo sentirme así por él! ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Tal vez sea gay, o bi ¡o lo que sea! ¿Pero porque Sasuke? ¡De todos los hombres tenía que ser el TEME! Aunque bueno... eso explica lo de los sueños...! Ohh NOOO. ¿COMÓ NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES? Y yo pensando que tenía algún mensaje oculto, como que nos fuéramos a acercar más. ¡Desde hace ya tiempo que me siento así por él! ¡QUE TERRIBLE! Ahora sé que ya no me atrae ¡si no que me gusta! ¡Demasiado!*

Naruto (gritando desesperado): ¿QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER?

Sasuke (acercándose al blondo) : Hacer que, Naruto

Naruto (dio un respingo y su se tensó): TEMEE! ¿COMÓ ME ENCONTRASTE? ¿QUE HACES ACÁ? ¿COMO ENTRASTE?

Sasuke (con tono autoritario) : No grites...

Naruto: ¿COMÓ QUIERES QUE NO MGHHHRI-

Sasuke harto de los alaridos del otro le cayó con sus manos.

Sasuke: Naruto ¡me vas a romper los tímpanos! Y yo pregunte primero (retirando su mano del otro) ahora que es lo que te tiene así... tan alterado...

Naruto (rojo): te diré... solo si me respondes tú primero...

Sasuke (suspirando): Bien... *se ve tan inocente cuando se avergüenza...*

Naruto: ¿cómo me encontraste?

Sasuke: *tan simple como siempre, pero me encanta eso* es obvio que ibas a venir a tu departamento, no hay mucho que pensar.

Naruto: ¡Teme! ¡No te burles!... Segundo, ¿cómo entraste?

Sasuke: Dejaste la puerta abierta, dobe...

Naruto: Kuso... *como pude ser tan tonto? Maldición* bien, última... ¿qué haces acá?

Sasuke: no es obvio, estoy acá por ti Usuratonkachi.

Naruto (curioso) : ¿por qué?

Sasuke (un poco molesto): ¿acaso no te quedó claro?

Naruto: ¿qué cosa? ¿de qué hablas?

Sasuke: Eres tan denso, dobe...

Naruto: ¿uhhh?

Sasuke: Sabes, contéstame tú primero. Ya me has hecho tres preguntas, si quieres la respuesta para la cuarta entonces respóndeme tú.

Naruto (enrojecido): b-bien... No sé qué hacer... con lo que siento...Sasuke... no me odies... por favor...

Sasuke: *¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso es lo que pienso que es?* Nunca te odiaría, sin importar que.

Naruto: ¿de verdad?

Sasuke: Ya dilo...

Naruto: Creo... que... siento algo más por ti... que simplemente amistad *lo dije, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho*

El ojinegro cazó los labios contrarios y con delicadeza tiró al ojiazul en la cama, dejando debajo de él. Naruto lo separó y le miró angustiado.

Naruto: Teme... no juegues conmigo, además la puerta... esta abierta...

Sasuke: No juego contigo, nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera en el juego, lo que suena contradictorio, pero de verdad que no lo hice. No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que eras tú con quien compartiría ese dulce. Y a pesar que odio esas cosas, nunca probé algo más delicioso en mi vida que aquel sabor. Naruto, hace ya tiempo que deseo todo lo tuyo... tu alma, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu corazón... he esperado tanto por este momento.

Naruto: Aun así... la puerta...

Unos dedos pálidos lo callaron.

Sasuke: Shhh... esta cerrada, asique no hay de qué preocuparse, mi kitsune. Solo déjate llevar.

**Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Dejen un revi, si? ;3**

**Yane~~**


End file.
